memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Vince Deadrick, Jr.
|birthplace = USA |deathday = |deathplace = |awards = Emmy Award nominations |roles = Stunt Coordinator Stunt Actor Stunt double |characters = Multiple characters |image2 = Shawn Crowder stunt team.jpg |caption2 = Deadrick with his stunt team on Enterprise }} Vince Paul Deadrick, Jr. is a stuntman and stunt coordinator who was the Stunt Coordinator on all four seasons of . In addition, Deadrick worked as main stunt double for Scott Bakula and appeared in several other stunt acting roles. He is the son of Vince Deadrick who worked on . Several costumes worn by Deadrick, Jr. were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay, including his "stunt Soval" costume from the episode , his Takret uniform from "The Catwalk", his "stunt Phlox" costume from "Bounty", his "stunt Orgoth" costume from "Anomaly", his Tandaran uniform from "Detained", and two components of the arctic gear outfit. He was nominated for an Emmy Award in for Outstanding Stunt Coordination for his work on the Enterprise fourth season episodes and . http://www.emmys.com/bios/vince-deadrick-jr Deadrick, Jr. has worked as the stunt coordinator on many other series including Nickelodeon's Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, The Amanda Show, and MacGyver (1985-1992). His film credits include Romancing the Stone, Fletch, Streets of Fire (1984, with Deborah Van Valkenburgh and Bernie Pock), Throw Momma From the Train, Young Guns, Total Recall, Blown Away, Air Force One, and Arlington Road. Star Trek appearances File:Vince Deadrick Jr, Broken Bow.jpg|''Enterprise'' crewman (uncredited) File:Tandaran guard 6.jpg|Tandaran guard (uncredited) File:Takret soldier 2.jpg|Takret soldier (uncredited) File:Klingon bridge officer 1, 2153.jpg|Klingon officer (uncredited) File:North star inhabitant 1.jpg|North Star inhabitant (uncredited) File:Alien slave trader 2, Verex III.jpg|Alien slave trader (uncredited) Stunt double appearances File:Vince Deadrick Jr, Terra Nova.jpg|Stunt double for Scott Bakula (uncredited) File:Vince Deadrick Jr 1, Civilization.jpg|Stunt double for Scott Bakula (uncredited) File:Vince Deadrick Jr 2, Civilization.jpg|Stunt double for Wade Andrew Williams (uncredited) File:Vince Deadrick Jr, Precious Cargo.jpg|Stunt double for Scott Klace (uncredited) File:Vince Deadrick Jr, Regeneration a.jpg|Stunt double for John Billingsley (uncredited) File:Vince Deadrick Jr, Regeneration b.jpg|Stunt double for Scott Bakula (uncredited) File:Vince Deadrick Jr, First Flight.jpg|Stunt double for Scott Bakula (uncredited) File:Vince Deadrick Jr, Bounty.jpg|Stunt double for John Billingsley (uncredited) File:Vince Deadrick Jr, The Xindi.jpg|Stunt double for Scott Bakula (uncredited) File:Vince Deadrick Jr, Anomaly.jpg|Stunt double for Robert Rusler (uncredited) File:Vince Deadrick Jr, Rajiin.jpg|Stunt double for Scott Bakula (uncredited) File:Vince Deadrick Jr, Impulse.jpg|Stunt double for Scott Bakula (uncredited) File:Vince Deadrick Jr, Twilight.jpg|Stunt double for Scott Bakula (uncredited) File:Vince Deadrick Jr, Twilight 2.jpg|Stunt double for John Billingsley (uncredited) File:Vince Deadrick Jr, North Star.jpg|Stunt double for Scott Bakula (uncredited) File:Vince Deadrick Jr, The Forge.jpg|Stunt double for Gary Graham (uncredited) File:Vince Deadrick Jr, Awakening.jpg|Stunt double for Scott Bakula (uncredited) File:Vince Deadrick Jr. stunt double.jpg|Stunt double for John Billingsley (uncredited) File:Vince Deadrick as Gorn.jpg|Movement track stand-in for Slar (uncredited) Further appearances * ** as stunt double for Scott Bakula ** as stunt double for John Billingsley ** as stunt double ** as stunt double for Scott Bakula ** as stunt double for Scott Bakula ** as stunt double for Scott Bakula ** as stunt double for Scott Bakula Stunt coordinator * ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (credit only) ** ** ** (credit only) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (credit only) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (credit only) ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** External links * * * Vince Deadrick, Jr. at StuntPhone.com de:Vince Deadrick, Jr. es:Vince Deadrick, Jr. Category:Stunt department Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:ENT performers Category:Emmy Award nominees